


Friday Night with Arthur and Merlin

by mollrach13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Celebrities, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/pseuds/mollrach13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys are Hollywoods power couple, they go on a late night talk show for a joint interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night with Arthur and Merlin

J: Good evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight we have an extra special treat for you. A two for one deal if you will. One is a Grammy award winning recording artist and songwriter and the other is a two time Oscar winner and one of the best acting talents this country has ever produced. Together they are the power couple of Hollywood. Would you please give a warm welcome to Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon!

[Crowd applause and screams. Doors open and Merlin and Arthur walk out and wave at the crowd before shaking J’s hand and sitting on the sofa.  
The screams go on for a long time and Merlin smiles sheepishly at the crowd as Arthur waves.]

J: Alright hush up now guys [to the audience]. Wow, that was some welcome there!

A: Yes it was very generous thank you. [he nods to the audience]

J: Firstly, welcome to the show guys.

M: Thanks for having us!

J: And I hear congratulations are in order.

A: Yes, thank you. 

M: Cheers. [smiles shyly]

J: For those of you that don’t know Merlin and Arthur recently got married!

[More audience screams.]

J: How is married life treating you?

A: Well it’s still quite new. Er… I think it was about four weeks… Yes, it was actually four weeks today. [Turns to Merlin] Happy anniversary.

M: Thanks honey. [deadpans]

[Audience awws.]

J: It kind of took us all by surprise. You kept that under wraps well!

M: Well we’re not really in to the whole Hollywood scene really. We’re just normal people and our jobs mean that lots of people know who we are. We just wanted it to be a private thing with our family and close friends. Most of our lives are in the media and we just wanted a day that was just ours.

J: No I totally understand. But was it a good day, did you enjoy yourselves.

A; It was a great day, all our family was there, it was very quiet. We just told everyone we were going on holiday.

M: It was on a beach and very serene and calm. It was really amazing.

J: That’s great, so it was kind of a honeymoon and wedding combined.

M: [Merlin laughs] Well we took a private boat out just the two of us for a few days to have a mini honeymoon whilst we were there. Our schedules are so busy that we knew we could only take a few weeks off. But it was exactly what we wanted.

J: That’s great guys and we are all very happy for you. Like you said, your both busy guys – is it hard being together when you have to spend a lot of time apart.

A: it can be hard, but you just have to work hard and put the effort in. Like last year was my 30th birthday and I was off shooting a film in Australia so we didn’t get to spend it together… but then we made up for it when we got back. You just have to compromise.

J: Excellent, excellent. So how is married life? Is it treating you well?

A: Oh it’s awful...

M: Hate it!

[Audience laughs.]

A: [Arthur laughs and puts hand on Merlin’s knee]. But seriously it’s not really that different [turns to Merlin]

M: no it’s not really. We have already been together for nearly ten years now so there isn’t going to be any big surprises, but I guess there’s a new level of commitment, we both know we’re in for life.

A: You’re stuck with me now!

M: God don’t remind me. 

[Arthur laughs and squeezes Merlin’s knee before leaning back and sprawling his arms across the back of the sofa.]

J: So the movie… can you tell us a bit about it.

A: Yeah. It’s a medieval drama, set in the middle ages. It’s directed by Steven Speilberg so you know it’s going to be good. I haven’t seen the whole thing yet but what I have seen looks amazing, the scenery is breath taking.

J: It’s set up to be a summer block buster. At this point in your career you can really pick and choose what you want to work on. What attracted you to the role to begin with?

A: I just read the script and loved it. The plot is so enthralling and my character is very deep, has lots of layers. I like to explore things like that.

M: What he means is he read the script and wanted to muck about on horses with swords for a few months.

[Arthur rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.]

A: don’t encourage him [to the audience]. 

J: I’m sure it will be great. And your new album has gone platinum. How does that feel?

M: Yes, I only just found out about that this morning – how do find out these things! I really loved that album; put my heart and soul into it. It just means a lot that other people like it too.

J: It really is amazing work. I have it myself. Do most of the songs have some emotional meaning to you? I know you write them all yourself.

A: Actually, track 5, what’s it called? ‘Mime’ was written when he refused to talk to me for a week.

J: [laughs] really? What had you done?

A: I don’t know why everyone jumps to the conclusion I did something wrong…

M: He told someone in an interview that I wear socks to bed.

A: But you do!

M: One time! It was one time, we were at a hotel and it was freezing so I put my socks on. And he has teased me mercilessly ever since.

J: [laughs] You really are an old married couple. So, Arthur, everyone who knows you knows who your father is. Legend of the screen and now a prominent director. Is it hard with him as a benchmark as it were?

A: It was difficult, especially in the beginning. When I first started out I tried to distance myself from him. I didn’t want to get roles because of my father. But now that I have my own success it’s easier. I still want to impress him and I think that’s why I’ve had such success, because he was always pushing me to be better.

J: And Merlin, is it hard having Uther Pendragon as a father in law?

M: It’s terrifying.

[Audience laughs.]

A: He’s exaggerating [to the audience]

M: Arthur have you met your father. He is the scariest man I’ve ever met in my entire life. Meeting the parents the first time is hard enough, but when the parent is Uther Pendragon, Oscar and Tony winner it adds a whole new meaning to the term anxious. I spent most of the meal in the toilet trying not to be sick.

A: Ahh is that what you were doing. I think my father thought you had some kind of mental affliction the way you were sweating and babbling.

M: I was nervous! You have to admit that your father can be quite intimidating. I thought he was going to have me thrown in the dungeons or something for sullying the virtue of his only son.

A: Don’t be ridiculous… My virtue had already been sullied when I met you. Plus I’m sure my father doesn’t have any dungeons.

J: Ahhh, are you talking about you engagement to Sophia Sidhe. Is it true that she tried to drown you?

[Merlin throws his head back and laughs, Arthur scratches the back of his neck nervously]

A: Yes, well… It’s not exactly a period in my life that I am most proud of. But we are on amicable terms now.

J: Wasn’t it quite soon after that that you met Merlin?

A: Ahhh yes. The infamous first meeting.

M: I don’t know why everyone loves the story. I tripped and spilt a little red wine on your shirt and you yelled at me. Hardly a thing for the great love stories.

A: That shirt was Armani and it cost more than your entire wardrobe at that point.

M: It was a ridiculously overpriced and you over reacted.

A: Well we are just going to have to agree to disagree. [turns to audience] See compromise. 

[Audience laughs]

J: It is true that, although the public knew of you at the time [Arthur] they knew you more as Uther’s son than an actor in your own right and you [Merlin] were a relatively unknown singer. Do you think that your getting together helped in you successes.

M: I think to a certain extent. After that first meeting I went home and started writing, I was very angry, seething. And I wrote all night. It was like I’d been given a spark of inspiration. Most of my first album came from that first night actually. So you could say he is my muse. [Smiles at Arthur] And I convinced Arthur not to go for this role in this awful movie that turned out to be truly awful and even his acting talents couldn’t have saved it. 

A: Yes. That’s the year I did ‘Crystal Cave’ and got nominated for an Oscar, so I guess you could say we helped each other along. 

J: Do you ever think you will work together?

M: Um… probably no. I can’t act and Arthur can’t hold a note to save his life. [Audience laughs] No seriously, I tried to teach him how to play the guitar once and we ended up having a massive fight and he threw my guitar case down the stairs.

A: Well, he was being infuriating. And I can concur that he cannot act, like at all. I’ve tried to get him to run lines with me before and it just descends into chaos so we try to keep our careers separate. [Turns to audience] Another lesson for a happy marriage, learn from your mistake and move on!

[Audience laughs]

M: Yes definitely. [To Arthur] I remember the director for that indie film you did, ‘The Lake’, asked me to do a cameo role. I think I just laughed in his face and walked away. [Merlin chuckles, Arthur smiles and rubs his back affectionately]

J: So you’re both reached unexpected heights of your career, you are now married… any chance of the sound of little feet padding around any time soon.

[They both laugh at look at each other]

A: It’s not something we are thinking of right now. Maybe in the future, but right now we are happy as we are, and way too busy!

M: My mother has been on my back for grandchildren ever since I first met Arthur. But we are too busy at the moment.

A: But when we do you will be the first to know.

J: Thanks guys. Merlin, you are going to perform a little for us later?

M: Yes. 

J: Excellent. So thanks for coming and chatting with me guys.

A: No, thank you for having us down.

J: Ladies and Gentleman, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys!

[Audience cheers and claps. The Pair stand and shake Jonathon’s hand before waving to the audience and exiting the stage]


End file.
